


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by SingForStranger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Ahn Hyejin, Alpha Hwasa, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Namjoon | RM, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hoseok is a Baratheon and heir to the iron throne, Hwasa is a Martell, I mean did you expect anything different??, Jimin is the Knight of Flowers and hella gay, Jungkook is a Stark and heir to Winterfell, M/M, Might add more tags latter, Namjoon is a maester, OH YEAH this is an ABO fanfic, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Seokjin is Lord Baelish (Littlefinger), Taehyung is a Targaryen, Take that however you wish (hehehehe), The Targaryen house is a whole other Kingdom, This story can be very controversial, Very politically incorrect, Very provocative, Yoongi is Lord Varys but he still got his penis, You Have Been Warned, You may get triggered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingForStranger/pseuds/SingForStranger
Summary: The King of the Westeros is dead at the hand of the Targaryen's and a "green boy" must take his place and lead an army.Taehyung is an outcast in his own family for being born an omega.Jungkook struggles to be just as honorable and just as his father."Winter is coming and the wolves are coming out to play"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Game Of Throne x BTS aus out there so I decided to contribute to the cause

“Your grace.”

Hoseok blinks away from his book to find his squire peering down at him. He fixes the boy with an irritated look.

“What is it?”

“The Queen is preparing a feast tonight,” the squire quails under the young prince’s tone. “She wishes for you to make an appearance, she hopes to calm the court’s wariness form The Kings absents.”

Hoseok’s mood softens at the boy’s nervousness.

“Very well. Prepare my clothing, I will dress nicely tonight.”

“As it pleases you, your grace.” The squire bows politely and hurries off.

Hoseok yawns and stares up at the clear blue sky. It’s been nearly a month now since his father, The King, started his journey to The Targaryen Kingdom. The lack of ravens is starting to eat at everyone, including himself. Hoseok approves of his mother choice to have a feast tonight. Nothing like good food, singers, dancers, and pretty serving omegas to ease the nerves. If truth be told, Hoseok isn’t really in the mood for partying but it would be best to show up. He is The King’s heir after all, the people might take his absents for fear and fear spreads like sickness. Also, he doesn’t want to be viewed as craven. He is the Crowned Prince, their future King, as well as an alpha! He must keep his head held high.

He sighs and sits up, the castle’s garden spreads out before him below the ledge with which he relaxed. The air sweet with hundreds of different flower scents, Hoseok wonders if he should pick one for his mother. He knows she is scared for his father, he can smell her stress whenever she is near, but he dares not say anything. She hides her fear well and it would be disrespectful of him to comfort her in front of the small counsel.

Hoseok hops off and nearly trips when he lands near a bush, he curses and glances around wildly. Thankfully he’s alone. He looks about the garden, almost lost among the many flowers. Finally, he finds a crisp rose fully blossomed, it’s velvet petals a striking shade of crimson, a color fit for his mother’s own silk red hair. He grips the dirk at his side and snips the stem is a swift clean motion then lifts the rose into the sunlight to admire his work, it’s perfect.

That night, the great hall is full of noise. Hoseok is dressed in a soft silk tunic and coat, embroidered with gold and the royal crest of the Crowned Stag. He presents his rose to his mother and she takes it graciously, he kisses her hand and takes his place to her left. The feast begins and the music starts, singers play their harps and bellow songs of young maidens and brave knights. The serving omegas deliver food and wine and repeatedly swat away groping hands. The food is delicious, the wine crisp, the honeyed chicken sweet. Everything seems right but Hoseok can’t find himself to enjoy it all, an evil nagging separates him from the glorious riches, but he can’t put his finger on it. It’s a bad feeling.

Despite this the celebrating continues. The wine goblets refill and the next course is served. When the eating is finished and just before the tables are moved for dancing, The Queen stands. She’s beautiful tonight, as she always is. Her red hair spilling down her back like a river of the finest wine, her satin and silk gown matching her emerald green eyes.

She raises her glass in the most eloquent way.

“To The King! May the Gods guide his way and may peace rain for as long as he may rule!”

“To The King!”

“To the Gods!”

“Bless King Baratheon!”

The room fills with cheer as Hoseok raises his own glass, a smile plays on his lips as he admires his mother’s courage. He glances at her as he takes a sip and finds her frozen, her eyes wide. A chill runs down his spine as he watches her goblet slip from her fingers.

He blinks.

The noise engulfs him, repels him, the screeching, the screaming, his first instinct is to run and he tries. He must get away from the noise, he pushes himself away a whine/snarl ripping through his throat. But something stops him, holds him down. He fights, he claws, bares his teeth but he’s too disoriented to know who or what he is fighting. He is blind to the outside world.

When he comes too, the wailing is distant and there are three betas holding him down. He glances around the to find the room full of grim looking Lords and Ladies. Alphas crippled, omegas clutching their pups, the scent of stress and fear floats heavily in the air.

“Unhand me.” He commands and the betas let him up. His head fills with thoughts, his mother, her screams. There can only be one reason.

“Take me to The Queen, now.” The beta Knights bow their heads and lead him from the dinning hall. He finds her in her bedchamber with the maester at her side. Her face is as feverish red as her hair but she is silent and asleep.

The maester speaks before Hoseok can find his words, “I have given her the milk of the poppy, it will help her with the pain and keep her quiet for now.”

Hoseok kneels and takes her limp hand as the small counsel begin to flood the room, Lord Min Yoongi the Spider, Lord Kim Seokjin the Master of Coin among others fall in order behind him. At first, they say nothing, waiting for him to speak. After long silence he finds his tongue.

“The King is dead.” It’s not a question.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up to find Lord Min, his face contort in sympathy. Hoseok eyes fall back on his mother, he stares at the dying crumpled rose he had given her just earlier this evening clutched in her other hand. There are only so many reasons an omega could irrupt in such devastating wails and there is only one possible reason now.

Hoseok’s mother and fathers’ bond has been broken by death.

Hoseok glances up to see Lord Kim kneel before him, “My young King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time using A03, I'm still trying to figure it out so if I do something wrong please do tell me. Thank you.


	2. Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set up a lot like the Game Of Thrones books (A Song of Ice and Fire) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Two horses, a servant, an iron sword, a dagger, a thin chain mail shirt, and enough food to sustain two people for two weeks is all Taehyung’s father gave him the night he came and dismissed him. Taehyung glances at the maid that travels with him, the poor beta looks exhausted. He can’t help but loath himself for her hurt. If only he was normal, an alpha not an omega, then he could take his place as the Targaryen heir and they wouldn’t be here, lost and afraid. 

Taehyung grips the horses reins tightly cursing himself, now’s not the time for self-pity. Tears aren’t going to help her, tears aren’t going to bring her justice. If he is to do her right then finding a better master for her to live out the rest of her days of servitude, who’s very existence doesn’t put her in danger, is the proper goal. 

The sunset, warm, orange, purple, and red signifies the days end. Unfortunately, they have no clue where they are. They’ve been following The Maiden’s River since leaving Dragons Landing four days ago but Taehyung figured out quickly that he’s too recognizable. He had grabbed a hand full of mud and mushed it into his silvery blonde hair like soap, turning it dingy brown but even then, they chose not to risk it. Inns are out of the question, they sleep under the stars at night. 

Now the markets and trading courts were nowhere to be seen, they travel during the day under the shade of the trees. They have no coin, little food, and only the clothes on their backs. 

Taehyung pets his mare trying to clam his nerves, the forest surrounds them now. They follow the river by the sound of water crashing against the bay. They dare not to travel beside it, only going to it for quick soakings and to quench their thirsts. Brianna, that’s the maids name, does most of the soaking. Taehyung invites the dirt and grime, the smelly and the stink. Better for him not to get noticed. 

But now they are lost, Taehyung hadn’t had a chance to study a map before he was forced out. He knows the river leads to The Forks and eventually to the trading port between The Targaryen Kingdom and The Seven Kingdoms but he doesn’t know how far or how close they are. 

Taehyung glances back at Brianna again and is surprised to see her slumped over, on the verge of falling off her horse.

“Brianna!” He tugs his mare around, she whines as he races to the maid’s side. She’s shaken, her eyes blown wide when he reaches her.

“I-I’m awake,” She stammers when she focuses on him. “My apologies your grace, that won’t happen again.”

Taehyung pats her arm, “perhaps we should rest for a moment.” He looks around the forest hoping beyond the power of man there are no lone raiders or robbers about.

Brianna nods, “resting would be nice.”

They stop by one of the larger trees and Taehyung helps the woman down from her horse. He ignores her grumbles of how wrong it is for a prince to have to take care of a maid and leads her to it’s trunk, where she slowly slides down and sits. He waits for her to get comfortable, allowing a moment for her to nurse her saddle sores, then breaks off a chunk of stale bread and hard cheese. She takes it gingerly but thanks him all the same. They nibble on the food for a while before either of them speaks.

“This will never happen again your grace, I swear it. I have failed as a maid; a servant is to serve not be served. Please forgive me, my prince.” She says her voice urgent and full of regret.

Taehyung studies the woman, chewing slowly considering his next words.

Finally, he swallows, “You have nothing to apologize for my lady, it is I who worked you to exhaustion. It is I who should be apologizing for neglecting to give you rest, therefore making you unable to perform your duties properly.”

Brianna shakes her head stubbornly, “It is not my prince’s responsibility to worry about my wellbeing.”

Taehyung shakes his head, pained. “Can we stop that please?”

She blinks, confused, “Stop what, your grace?”

“The formalities and courtesies,” Taehyung watches her face twist even more. “I’m- I’m not a prince anymore, I am no Targaryen. I have no power, no lord ship. I am no one, and nobodies don’t have servants. I-“

Taehyung’s voice cracks as he tries to continue, finding himself lowering his eyes. “I don’t deserve a servant."

The air is silent for a while, he feels her take his hand, “What am I to be then.”

Taehyung looks at her, “a friend, a friend is all I need.”

She smiles “Then a friend I shall be, your grace.” She frowns, “I mean, Taehyung. Please excuse me, old courtesies die hard.”

Taehyung can’t help smiling, it’s a start.

They end up staying under that very tree, taking turns sleeping. Despite their agreement to be friends, Taehyung has to order Brianna to sleep first, her eyes falling as soon as she curls up under her cloak. Taehyung watches the older woman sleep as the sun finally sets, the moonglow seeping through the branches above eliminating the fallen leaves at his feet. He’s tired too but he forces himself to focus, his senses strained for anything off. He finds himself jumping at the littlest of sounds, his hand keeping the hilt of his sword warm. 

Truth be told, he hasn’t a slightest idea how to fight with a sword other than knowing you’re supposed to stick them with the pointy end. Sword fighting isn’t an omega activity, so he was never taught. The sword often makes him feel off balance and awkward with it just hanging there on his hip but on nights like this, there are times when it’s reassuring to grip. 

At high moon, Taehyung can barely keep his eyes open. He nudges Brianna awake and she takes his place as he shuffles the leaves on the ground into a little nest hoping to dream of a warm meal and feather beds.

Instead it’s his father he dreams of. 

He was attending a lesson with the maester when King Aerys appeared, his usual scowl adorned his face the same as his crown upon his brow. He commanded the Grand maester away and sat across from Taehyung. Taehyung found this surprising, his father has never lowered himself to his height like an equal. Both fear and confusion swirled in his chest as his father took his time to speak. He set Taehyung with his eyes as if wondering where to start.

Finally, he laughed. It’s genuine laugh, from the stomach. Taehyung’s mouth dropped open in shock, he has never heard his father laugh. Never in his fifteen name days. He watched King Aerys harsh eyes squint and crinkle, his mouth stretched into a smile. 

“You look so much like me,” He managed between gasps, “And yet nothing at all.”

Taehyung gulped, “I beg your pardon, your grace?”

The King wiped his eyes where tears had begun to gather, he shook his head, “How did I sire you? You know I would have left you on the step of an orphanage if it wasn’t for royal expectations.”

Taehyung lowered his head, he is not innocent to his fathers disgust for him being an omega. But his father never made it out of his way to spit in his face, rather preferred to pretend Taehyung didn’t exist. Although that was hard when the subject of heirs came up, at which Taehyung would find a way to be excused. Now the King was right in front of him and he feared why.

“Yes” he managed to mutter.

“It’s only man’s tradition that made me to give you my name, “King Aerys said tapping his chin. “But now things are changing.”

Taehyung’s head slowly raised, the dread building in his heart.

“What are you going to do with me?” he asked in a small voice.

The King regarded him again.

“Nothing.”

Taehyung tilted his head at this, “…Nothing?”

A smirk played along his father’s lips as if he was making an inside jest, “Tonight, you will find a sack of food and other things you may need in your chambers. On the morrow, I want to find your chambers empty, if not I will find someone to sell you to.”

It takes Taehyung a moment to understand his father’s words, “Empty…?”

“Yes, empty. The master tells me you’re smart, perhaps he was wrong. I want you gone, out of the castle. Where you go, I could care less but you will no longer be my problem.”

Taehyung felt his breath quickening, his chest tightening, “But I’m-I’m your son, your heir! I can’t- you can’t- you mustn’t-“

The Kings glare and deep growl silenced him, “You are no son of mine, your younger brother Rhaegar is my true heir! A true alpha! You are nothing, you will leave and never return!” 

The young omega stared at The King until his statement settled in him as truth, he stood careful to keep his composure, keep his dignity. 

“I will prepare for my leave, your grace.”

King Aerys nodded, “Good, now begone.”

Taehyung bowed then walked slowly away, head held high, hands clasped firmly at his front. It wasn’t until he reached the hall did he let his tears fall.

He wakes to Brianna aggressively shaking him, his cheeks damp against the cool air of the early morning.

“Your grace!” Brianna is whispering urgently, “Your grace wake up! There are people coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistakes, please do tell me.


	3. Jungkook

Jungkook stares at the pale face of his father, the smell of sick and poppy thick in the air.

“You summoned me, My lord?”

The sickly mad raises his head and beckons Jungkook to him, “Son, come here.”

Jungkook kneels at his father’s side grasping his hand. On the lord’s other side, he can see his mother grimly petting his arm. 

“Dark wings, dark words,” The man says barely louder than a whisper. “King Robert is dead.”

Jungkook nearly drops his father’s hand.

“Who?”

“The Targaryen’s,” he answers knowing what Jungkook meant.

Silence fills the room as his parents give him time to digest the news.

He swallows, “There will be war, a second war.”

Ned Stark nods feebly, “Yes, the boy King calls for me. Wishes for me to be his Hand, to guide as I did his father.”

Jungkook shakes his head, “Father you ca-“ 

He stops remembering his manners, “Father you are too weak for travel.”

The Lord smiles, “Yes it would seem so. Which is why you will go in my place.”

“Me?” 

“Yes, you.”

Jungkook gaps at his father, “I- I can’t- I can’t be Hand. I haven’t even reached my 16th name-day. I- I know nothing of commanding an army, nor enough to lead them against the Targaryens. I’m- I’m just a boy, father. Someone else father, anyone else, I will fail.”

Ned squeezes his son’s hand, “Most in your place would seize such an opportunity before the words had time to leave my lips.”

Jungkook lowers his head ashamed.

“I am not craven father, but you taught me that I must acknowledge that I have limits.”

The Lord chuckles, which quickly turns into a fit of coughing.

“And I am glad you listen to your father,” He croaked when he settled down. “But I also taught you you must do your duty and your duty is to your King. He calls for me but clearly, I can barely leave mine own bed chambers. You are the heir of Winterfell; the responsibility falls to you.”

“I will be lost father,” Jungkook says grimly.

“You will have advice, the Kings small council will be there to help make decisions. Maester Namjoon will be joining you as well, you will not be alone.” His father reassures him. 

Jungkook nods, “I will do my best, My Lord.”

The Lord squeezes his hand once more, “May the Old Gods guide you my son, you will not disappoint me.”

Within the fortnight, Jungkook was set to journey to Kings Landing, a raven soured ahead explaining with much regret the change of order. Jungkook wondered if the new King would be upset, he betted on it. He was not his father, who had fought in the first Targaryen war with King Robert. Who had experience and knowledge on how the Targaryen’s fought. Jungkook wondered if the King would send him back upon his arrival.

Maester Namjoon shook his head at the boy’s concerns as they traveled along the Kingsroad. 

“These are desperate times, My Lord. He’ll take you in and hear your words and hope you have the same courage as your father. Granted he won’t be happy, but he’ll make do, what else can he do?”

“Find another Hand?” Jungkook suggested, it’s what he would have done.

Namjoon nods, “Perhaps, but none have the influence of your father, plus turning you away could be seen as an insult to Lord Stark and we can’t have that.”

Jungkook scrunched his nose in distaste, “We are at war, the wolves have come out to play. Now’s the time to do what’s best for the realm, not worry about preserving a Lords feelings.”

Namjoon snickered, “My Lord, with honesty like that I’d say you have not to worry. You will be an excellent Hand to the King.”

“There is more to being a Hand than just being honest.” The boy huffed.

“Yes, but I’m sure King Hoseok will be grateful none the less.”


	4. Jimin

_Reach out and touch your face_  
_ Finger tips graze your lips_  
_ Delicious desert with such grace_  
_ Hypnotized_  
_ Bewitched_  
_ I pull you closer by the hips_

Jimin traces the smooth naked side of the body that lies beside him, grasping the hip and dragging toward him when he reaches the line, earning himself a giggle.

_Down, down, down we go_  
_ Falling down the pit of sins_  
_ So soon all will know_  
_ Reckless_  
_ Morales_  
_ Is it you or me who truly wins?_

The other reaches up and wraps his arms around Jimin’s neck, pressing himself closer.

_For Just one night, we are not lonely_  
_ You are My Lord, My Lady, My Only_  
_ Dawn threatens our fantasies to none_  
_ But tonight, we are one_

The male omega silences him with a kiss.

“Such a pretty voice, wasted on a knight,” He says when he pulls away.

Jimin smiles, trailing his fingers through the boys curly hair.

“And what would you have me be, a singer?”

The boy’s tinted pink lips pull into a mischievous grin, “You’d be an excellent entertainer, that much is true.”

Jimin throws his head back in a laugh, “You are a funny one, aren’t you? Come here.”

He brings the other back in for another kiss, transforming the boy’s snarky comments into engrossing moans. Sending the boy higher and higher as Jimin makes him his.

When they finish Jimin reluctantly climbs out of the bed, starts dressing and gathering his things. The young omega watches him with lazy eyes.

“Must you go, we could spend the whole night together,” The boy slithers over and runs his hand down Jimin’s front.  
“Please stay, I’m much more fun then all those high Lords and Ladys. I’ll make your time worthwhile, my handsome Knight of Flowers, my sweet alpha.”

The omegas voice is hot and sensual, Jimin is tempted to obey. He leans down and kiss the pretty boy one last time and pulls away.

“As much as I would love that sweetling, I’m afraid the Lords and Ladies would disapprove, and nasty things happen when they disapprove. I must go,” He kiss boy’s hand and smirks, “But I will try to return on the morrow.”

Jimin pulls his tunic on and flips the boy a silver, he catches it with a giggle.

The ride away from the brothel is warm, the air damp from recent rain, the moon shines high, shaped like a cat’s claw. The streets are active despite night fall, the windows in taverns and inns bright with candle light. Jimin guides his stallion down the road, past alleys and shops, heading towards Red Keep.

“Whom wishes to enter?” A voice calls when he reaches the gates.

“Jimin Tyrell, Ser Knight of Flowers and Lord heir to Highgarden” He calls back.

After he leaves his horse to the stable boy, he climbs the castle to find his chambers, he intends to take his sweet time cleaning up and changing. He calls for his servants as he strips, they warm a bath of water. When he finishes, he dries and the maid dabs him with perfume, placing the scent of jasmine and lavender on his wrists, neck, and behind his ears. He dresses in a shirt covered in lily patterns and a tunic of a cream color to match. Stockings, trousers, and boots that lace to his knees, then they carefully pin the Golden Rose of the Tyrell’s upon his breast. With his smooth brown hair brushed and his sword strapped to his waist, Jimin decided hes wasted enough time.

He swiftly walks past the guards as he reaches his destination, the room falls silent as he enters. Every face of the Kings counsel turns and faces him.

“You’re late.” An angry voice finally says, Jimin glances at Lord Min and smiles. As usual the sight seems to make the older seethe.

“You were expected to appear for this meeting an hour ago! You dare disrespect-“

The Spider cut off as King Hoseok raised his hand for silence and looks at Jimin pointy.

Jimin bows deeply, “My apologies, Your Grace. I got caught up, it won’t happen again.”

The young king nods, “It best not, Ser Tyrell. I did not ask you to join my small counsel for you to play silly games.”  
The King gives the knight another pointed look and Jimin flushes. Jimin takes his seat, which just so happens to be right across Lord Min. While they talk, the elder seems to refuse to even look at him and every time he is forced, Jimin bites back a hopeful smile. But he can’t help but stare, the man’s hair is dark as midnight, drastic compared to his pale ivory skin. The ways his lips seem to be fixed in a permanent pout, the way his sharp eyes challenge anyone they land on with feline fierceness, enchants Jimin.

He’s in love.

Whoever permitted such a beautiful, yet such a harsh, creature? It seems the other only pays attention to him when he screws up and the only looks that ever find him willing are fueled with anger. Jimin asks the Gods day in and day out why this beautiful omega hates him so, but they never give answer.

“Ser Tyrell, are you listening?”

Jimin blinks away from Lord Min, “Sorry?”

A loud sigh exhausts from across him, Jimin wonders if he is close enough for Lord Min to smell his perfumes with those heavy sighs.

Lord Kim smiles politely, “Ned Stark is unable to travel, he is sending his son, Jungkook Stark in his steed. Any thoughts on that.”

Jimin tries to remember the Jungkook boy and come up with little. He’s only ever seen the boy once at a tourney. Though he hadn’t payed much attention to the Starks, the boy stood out. He was handsome, strong, and charming. However, Jimin unhorsed him all the same during the melee.

“He is a boy, you’ll take a boy as Hand?”

The King looks doubtful, “What other choice do I have? The boy learns from his father, he may know things we don’t about the first Targaryen war. He could know things that could save us.”

Jimin nods not entirely convinced, “Well if he turns out to be a shitty Hand you could always dismiss him, I guess you don’t got much to lose.”

A soft chuckle carried down the table, but the King doesn’t join in, Jimin presses his lips together.

Finally, he King stands, “Thank you all for your counsel, you are free to go.”

As he stands to leave, he takes one last look at Lord Yoongi and find him looking straight at him, his glare cutting as sharp as a dagger.

“’I guess you don’t have much to lose’,” he shakes his head, his fluffy onyx hair swaying, “You are such and idiot, I can’t even comprehend how you came to sit here.”

Before Jimin can respond, the Lord storms away, leaving Jimin with mixed and confused emotions.

His spirits dampened, he finds his younger brother’s chamber and barges in.

“Willaaaass.” Jimin whines as he flops onto the bed where is brother lies reading a book, the younger sighs and drops his book on his chest.

“Yes Jimin?”

The older shakes his head in dismay, “I love him brother, I really love him.”

Willas rolls his eyes, “Who’s it this time? Some commoner? A Dornish fellow you met on the road? Another whore?”

Jimin sits up and pouts, “You speak as if my love for all of them is false.”

The younger sets his book down and pulls himself from the bed, making his way to the wine table.

“You love too easily brother,” He says pouring them both a cup, “Do you honestly expect me to believe that all of it is real.”

Jimin takes the cup grudgingly, “It is, I’ve loved every one of them with all my heart. That Dornish boy with his olive skin, the baker boy with his sweet smell of lemon cakes. I might even love the whore I fuck tonight, he had lovely curls.” Jimin smiled knowingly, “They bounced when he rode me like a horse.”

Willas raised his hand to stop his brother from speaking any farther, “Stop, I’m not drunk enough for this.”

The older laughed as Willas chugged down his cup of wine.

“I can’t take you childish antics Jimin, how is it you are older than me?” Willas says pouring another.

“There is nothing wrong with love, sweet brother. I’d rather love than hate.”

The younger snickers, “Well wouldn’t it be lovely if you were the Targaryen King. Gods Jimin, you are so naïve.”

Jimin smacks his arm, “Am not!”

They both laugh at his childish behavior. When they settle down, Jimin falls back and stretches out on the bed.

“Still want know who it is?”

Willas shakes his head, “Honestly brother, I couldn’t care less.”

“Oh, but I must to tell someone, or else I might explode!” Jimin whines

The younger sighs taking another swig of his wine, “I’m here to serve.”

Jimin bounces up, “Okay,” He takes a deep breath, “Min Yoongi.”

Young Willas nearly spits wine from his nose, he finds himself laughing hard.

“Yoongi? Lord Min? The Spider? That man has no shortage of hatred for you,” He stops to catch his breath, “He has made that loud and clear, how is it you haven’t seen it?”

Jimin frowns, “I have, and I don’t understand, why does he hate me brother? Oh, please tell me? Pleeeaassee??”

Willas sighs and finds himself looking at the ceiling pray for the Gods to help his poor stupid brother.

“Jimin, I doubt you’ve noticed but, you tend to come off a bit arrogant.”

The older scrunches his nose, “Arrogant, how??”

“Well let’s think, you dress rather spiffy, you sleep with just about any man willing to climb into your bed, you speak with out thinking and you worry about things that frankly are unimportant.”

“Like what?”

“Like when father was trying to tell you the King had asked you to join his small counsel and all you could worry about was which pair of earring would look best with your outfit.” Willas tilts his head, “Are you hearing how shallow that sounds?”

Jimin lowers his head, “I didn’t mean any harm, I just wanted to look good for the King.”

Willas pats his older brother’s shoulder, “I know Jimin, but others, don’t.”

The older shakes his head, “How do I change that, how do I get Yoongi to love me?”

“Well I don’t think you nor I can help that,” the younger chuckles, “But you could work on being a better person. You are a knight, offer you sword, do your duty, I heard the Stark boy is coming. I hear they all about honor, maybe learn a thing or two from him.”

Jimin is still having trouble viewing himself as a bad person in anyway but he nods, “I’ll try, I’ll befriend him as soon as he reaches Kings Landing, I’ll be the first to greet him.”

Willas knocks back the rest of his wine, “Just don’t overwhelm him brother, he has more important things to do than teaching you how to a suitable human being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a whooooole lot of character development friends.


	5. Hwasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwasa is kinda gonna be like my Davos, a sort of inside view of what going on on the Targaryen side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOO Okay honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to deal with magical stuff in this story but I caved. So here we are, hope you enjoy.

“I heard the omega prince is very beautiful, sweet sister.”

Hwasa looks up from her reins, her sister Tyene soft voice gabbing her attention.

“I am sure he is absolutely gorgeous, but I never asked for this.”

Tyene bites her lip contemplating silently, “You are to be queen, if the King accepts the proposal. That’s good, great even.”

Hwasa nods, “and you are to be a Lady, how does that make you feel.”

“I am already a Lady.”

The older shaker her head, “Things are different here, sweet sister. You are an omega, the Targaryens don’t view things the way we do in Dorne. You ever wondered why the world has never seen the omega prince?”

Tyene smiles, “Rumors say he’s so enchanting, alpha’s fall in love with him at first sight. The King hides him to keep him safe. You think something different?”

Hwasa snorts, “I know different, the King does not hide his son to keep him safe, he hides the boy because he is ashamed.”

“Ashamed? Why?”

“To be an omega male in the Targaryen Kingdom is stigmatized, it’s considered weak and womanly. I have heard horrible stories of what happens to omega males born into common family’s, I would wager the only reason the poor boy is still alive is because he was born into royalty.” Hwasa says with a sigh.

Tyene runs her hands through her mare’s hair, “Womanly, weak? If that’s what they think of omega males, what of actual women?”

“Even less.”

They ride in silence for a while.

“Why would father offer us to them, they sound terrible,” Tyene finally says.

Hwasa shrugs, “He probably thinks he can protect us, hopes his presents will make the country’s oppressive views stand down or some or other.”

“And you, what of you? You’re a woman and an alpha, what will they think of that?”

Hwasa chuckles, “oh I’m sure they’ll have plenty to say about it. An alpha queen? Not something they’ve heard before.”

The younger fingers the hilt of her dirk, “They won’t take me seriously, will they?”

“No, you are an omega and a woman. They believe you have a part to play, but that part sticks to looking pretty and being a pup dispenser.”

Tyene’s glare cutting deeper than her blades, “I won’t let that happen, I’ll put my prince in his place as soon as I have a chance.”

Hwasa smiles sadly, “I hope he listens, sweet sister.”

She scuffs, “he will, or he’ll find himself without an heir.”

As they reach Dragon’s Landing, the cities roads full of people, part as the Martell banner of the Red Sun and Golden Spear marches through. A handsome young man donned in red and black armor greets them upon arriving to the Pyro Keep’s gates. Hwasa took note of the hundred or so knights behind him and the two dressed in white and gold of the Kingsguard at either side of him.

“House Martell. I am prince Rhaegar Targaryen, here to offer you an honorable welcome.”

Oberyn Martell, Hwasa and Tyene’s father, wheeled him stallion forward.

“The honor is ours, your grace. My people have traveled very far, we graciously ask to come in and rest. After, we have much to discuss.”

The young prince nods, “Of course.”

Their servants accompany them as they are settled into their chambers, Hwasa is grateful that her and Tyene share. The servants help clean them up and give them food to satisfy their travel hunger. Hwasa eats little though, she expects there will at least be a feast to honor the Martell’s arrival. Besides, the wine tastes funny here. The Targaryen’s accents ring her ears in odd ways, the passing alpha men give her queer looks when they smell her own alpha scent. Hwasa decides to stay in their chambers when Tyene goes out to explore the castle.

As the sun sets, her maid knocks on the door, explaining that her and her sister’s presents is requested by the King.

“Tyene is out touring the castle, we will need to find her,” Hwasa says to the knight escort she greets when she steps out. The knight furrows his eyebrows at her, she holds his gaze, his alpha scent filling her nose.

The arrogant way he stares at her makes something stir in Hwasa.

_Is this how they are all going act?_

“Ser,” She finally snaps, “My sister is not here, are we to find her or continue to stand here gawking at one another?”

The Knight’s scowl deepens but he grunts and turns away, Hwasa follows making sure her steps match his.

“Did she tell you where she planned on going.”

“She mentioned the gardens.”

Another grunt.

Hwasa feels beyond lucky to find Tyene, the tension between the knight and her growing unbearable.

“Hwasa! Isn’t it beautiful? They have a whole section dedicated to poisonous flowers!” Tyene says excitedly when she sees Hwasa.

“It is indeed, but its time to return, the King requests us.”

Tyene frowns, “Already?”

“Afraid so.”

The younger nods and glances at the knight, who smiles at her politely.

“How are you liking Dragon’s Landing?” He asks Tyene as they walk, Hwasa notices how much friendlier he is Tyene as opposed to her.

Tyene shrugs, “It is nice. Though, the wine and food are bland, and you all have awful accents. You should add more spices to your kitchens.”

Hwasa has to suppress a smirk as she watches the knight’s frown return, they continue the walk without talk.

“Hwasa, Tyene. I was beginning to worry you got lost,” their father says when they appear. “Come, the King is waiting.”

The girls enter. The King, sitting at the head of the table, greets them with a pleasant smile. Their father bows.

“Your grace, my daughters, Lady Hwasa and Tyene of house Martell.”

The King regards them with analytical eyes, “They are very beautiful,” He frowns suddenly, “What I heard is true then, your eldest is an alpha?”

Oberyn smiles, “It is true.”

King Aerys chuckles, “We don’t have a lot of her kind here.”

“So I’ve seen, your grace,” Lord Martell respectfully replies, “but I do believe she would be an excellent counterpart to your omega prince, as well as Tyene to your Rhaegar.”

“I believe so too,” the King says nodding, “But unfortunately, I’m afraid that won’t be happening.”

Lord Oberyn frowns confused, “I’m sorry, your grace, I thought this would work. Your mother, my aunt, Elia Martell, Lady of Dorne, raped, murdered, her children’s, your brothers, heads smashed by Lannister order. Whilst my father and I fought for them, seems a good enough reason for my house to be the utmost loyal to you during these times. Is there perhaps something I am missing?”

The King studies their father while Hwasa finds herself holding her breathe.

“If I have insulted you, Lord Martell, it was never my intention,” King Aerys says slowly, “as it seems there is something you are missing. The young prince Taehyung has fled Dragon’s Landing.”

The Lord takes a second to digest that, “Fled? What for?”

With a heavy sigh, the King rises from his seat, “My son is a traitor, he has fled to Westeros and intends to help them in the war and reveal Targaryen secrets. Secrets I entrusted to him. He plans on telling them about out secret weapon.”

The entire room fall quiet in shock, while the King pulls out a letter from his robes, “He left this as a farewell.”

Oberyn takes the letter gingerly, Hwasa stands behind him and reads over his shoulder.

_Dear father,_

  
_ It is with much grievance that I must write this, but I cannot stay and watch as you use such inhuman ways to fight in this war. I ask you to get rid of those things you call “secret weapons” and fight this war with honor. However, I know you will not so I must go, I must warn them of your evil plans. I hope one day you can forgive me._

  
_ -Taehyung Targaryen_

Hwasa takes a minute register the letter, finally, “What is this 'secret weapon' he speaks of?”

The King raises an eyebrow, but if finds it odd for a woman to speak so assertively towards him he says nothing.

“Once upon a time, the Targaryen’s were magnificent, powerful, conquerors. Do you recall why?”

The alpha nods, unable to do more that as an unsettling feeling pours over her.

The room remains quiet as the rest catch up.

“Your grace, you don’t mean to say… It’s been hundreds of years… It’s impossible,” Lord Oberyn trails.

“Nothing is impossible for the Targaryens and our time has come again.” The King smiles, “Would you like to see them?”

He did not wait for them to answer, he leaves the room with his robes dragging behind him, everyone else forced to follow while still half in denial. They find themselves on the other side of the castle, trailing the King as he strides confidently. Finally, they stop in a large room almost as big as a ballroom, surrounded by cages. The room is unbelievably hot and dry, Hwasa wets her lips reflectively.

The King addresses a set of men, “Bring them.”

They bow and turn to one of the cages, Hwasa squints through the dark as the men cautiously open the cage door and her mouth drops.

The crawl out on all fours, their skin spiked, scaled, and leathery, the men hold them on chains, three about the size of ponies. The room lights up as one releases a puff of sparks.

“We will rule as we once did,” King Aerys says, his voice barely audible to Hwasa, “the Baratheons, Lannisters, Starks, Tyrells, Greyjoys, they all will rue the day they fought us. It does not matter if my son warns them, he cannot save them from this. They will bend the knee to the Targaryens once more or they will bask in the flames of my dragons!”


End file.
